Voltorb
|} Voltorb (Japanese: ビリリダマ Biriridama) is an introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Voltorb is a spherical Pokémon that looks like a Poké Ball with a face, minus the button. The top half is red, while the bottom half is white. Because of its resemblance to Poké Balls, it is thought that it was created when one was exposed to an energy pulse. It was first seen in the plant where modern Poké Balls were invented. Voltorb is generally found in and other areas with electric fields. It has a volatile temperament, and will explode if bumped or agitated. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Voltorb debuted in The Ninja Poké-Showdown. Koga kept a bunch of them in his Gym as booby traps. They were later targeted in one of 's schemes. Multiple Voltorb appeared in So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd. Team Rocket received them from , thinking they were Poké Balls with rare in them, as well as their , , and . When Team Rocket found out they were not, the Voltorb started to explode in their balloon. They dumped most of the Voltorb on the thief, prompting him to quit his crime spree, but a single Voltorb sent them blasting off. A Voltorb lived amongst Electrode in The Underground Round Up. Although was terrified of it, the befriended her , and the baby Pokémon was sad when it had to leave. In Love, Pokémon Style, three Voltorb were the cause of Ash's Kingler's injury. They rolled down a hill but were caught by Kingler, shocking it in the process. Wattson used a Voltorb in his Gym with in Watt's with Wattson?. It was easily defeated by , who had become super-charged during an incident at the Mauville Gym. Multiple Voltorb also appeared later on in the episode. Multiple Voltorb appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend, where they attacked , , and Buck as they searched for Dandelion Island's treasure. A Voltorb appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . It was thrown at Ash as part of a prank by , but it then attacks the both of them, as well as and , with . Minor appearances In Ditto's Mysterious Mansion, Voltorb came onstage in Duplica's flashback as her tried to transform into one. A painted Voltorb appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. In A Chansey Operation, a Voltorb was stuck in a 's mouth which and Jessie had to pull out from. A Voltorb appeared in The Ultimate Test. A Voltorb appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Voltorb were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Voltorb appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Voltorb appeared in Pallet Party Panic, at a party among other Pokémon. A Trainer's Voltorb was brought to the Pokémon Center in The Lost Lapras. A Voltorb appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. A Voltorb appeared in The Power of One. A Voltorb appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Voltorb appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Voltorb appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. A Voltorb was one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy in The Fortune Hunters. Several Voltorb were among the Pokémon that were lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using in The Legend of Thunder!. A Voltorb was one of the Electric-type Pokémon that was seen in the lake with the crystal in As Clear As Crystal. A Voltorb appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Voltorb was seen training alongside its Trainer in You're a Star, Larvitar!. A Voltorb was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Voltorb made a cameo appearance in Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend. mistook it for a pearl. Multiple Voltorb appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A 's Voltorb appeared in Deceit and Assist. In May's Egg-Cellent Adventure, two Voltorb attacked as they are trained to do so when anyone steps foot on Nicolette's property. A Voltorb disguised as a watermelon appeared in the ending credits of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. It exploded when Jessie and James picked it up after falling for its disguise. A Voltorb appeared in A Campus Reunion!. Seven Voltorb appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, where they were among the being controlled by . A Voltorb appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Voltorb appeared in I Choose You!. A Voltorb appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor! in a dream that Ash was having. Pokédex entries attacks, and at times .}} |} |} attacks, and is often found near power plants. Use extreme caution; Voltorb may without warning.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] A Voltorb appeared in File 3: Giovanni, under the ownership of a Trainer who defeated in a . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Voltorb debuted in the in its own round, Danger: High Voltorb. Here, tries to touch one aboard the S.S. Anne thinking that it is only a Poké Ball, but is zapped by it. Multiple Voltorb were seen under the ownership of Lt. Surge in Go for the Golbat where they were used in conjunction with multiple of their evolved form, Electrode, to shock Red and as projectiles. In The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually), Ken of the Team Rocket Elite Trio used a Voltorb along with its evolved form, Electrode, to battle against . Wattson's Voltorb was only seen in Plugging Past Electrike I, inside the Power Plant located in New Mauville. A Trainer's Voltorb appeared in Clobbering Claydol. Jet owns a Voltorb that he uses in the Pokéathlon Speed Course in Out-Odding Oddish. Multiple Voltorb were among the Pokémon that charges the Prism Tower during a blackout in Pangoro Poses a Problem. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Lt. Surge's Voltorb battled against and evolved in the same match in Great Success in the Mountains or the Seas!?. caught a Voltorb before participating in the sports meet in Pokémon Sports Meet!!. Blaine has many Voltorb that were used in the first part of the Pokémon Quiz Battle in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Quiz Battle!!. sends out Voltorb to prevent from interfering with his plans on creating Mewtwo in Bring Down the Strongest Pokémon!!. A Voltorb is seen with Red during the curry cooking competition that went on in Curry Showdown! Which is the Most Delicious?. In the TCG In the TFG One Voltorb figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * : Three Voltorb appear on the Red Table and give the player points when hit. When Catch'em Mode is activated, they also reveal the silhouette of the Pokémon attempting to be captured upon being hit. * Pokémon: Magikarp Jump: A Voltorb may appear as part of the "Is It Treasure?" , where it will explode (and thereby force the player's Magikarp to retire). Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , (Six)}} , (Six)}} (Six)}} |} |} Trade in Olivine City Team Rocket HQ (Eight)}} Trade in Olivine City Team Rocket HQ (Eight)}} |} |} , }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} Trade in Olivine City Team Rocket HQ (Six)}} }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} }} , New Mauville}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Rock Mountain}} |} |} |} |} |area=Ruins of Truth}} |t=FFF|area=Plains ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 3, Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 7, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Pueltown, Cargo Ship}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode B)}} |area=Dubious Forest}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Wireless Tower, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Locomotive Café: Boom! Boom! Boom!, Variety Battle: Pokémon on a Roll, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 442}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fix-Up Factory (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Agility Voltorb|English|United States|5|October 4 to 10, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Agility Voltorb}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |xd1=Magnet|xd1type=None|xd1rar=100 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=101 |name2=Electrode |type1-2=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * In the English and European versions of , a game called Voltorb Flip is introduced in place of slot machines. The game is similar to Minesweeper, and largely focuses on flipping over cards to multiply the coins currently earned. Some cards, however, have Voltorb on them which will cause the player to lose coins when flipped. * Voltorb has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. * According to Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver: Prima's Official Strategy Guide, Voltorb is the only Pokémon recommended for the Disc Catch that is not a . Origin It seems to be based upon the concept of a living Poké Ball (with its coloration possibly being based on a Great Ball). The design concept may be inheritance from the time when the franchise was known as Capsule Monsters, as early artworks show Poké Balls without the button in the middle. The idea of them being mistaken for the standard Item Balls is similar to a , a monster archetype commonly found in RPGs. Given its tendency to explode, it could also be based on a bomb. Its unpredictable tendency to explode, as well as its shape and name, may be a reference to . Name origin Voltorb is a combination of volt and orb. Biriridama may be a combination of ビリビリ biribiri (sound of electric shock) and 玉 tama (sphere). In other languages and |fr=Voltorbe|frmeaning=Similar to English name |es=Voltorb|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Voltobal|demeaning=From Volt and Ball |it=Voltorb|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=찌리리공 Zzililigong|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=霹靂蛋 Pīklīkdaahn|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=雷電球 / 雷电球 Léidiànqiú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Thunder and lightning sphere" |hi= वोलतॉर्ब Voltorb |himeaning= Transcription of English name |ru=Волторб Voltorb|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Voltobal es:Voltorb fr:Voltorbe it:Voltorb ja:ビリリダマ zh:霹雳电球 Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Artificial Pokémon